since the first time
by peccadillook
Summary: sejak saat pertama, Kim Samuel adalah keputusan terbaiknya. / "Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." { PD101 S2, SamHwi — kim samuel x lee daehwi }


Lee Daehwi merindukannya, **sangat** merindukannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita melakukannya."

Dia, yang menobatkan dirinya sendiri sebagai vitamin dari tim-nya, tersenyum paling lebar dan tertawa bahagia dan tidak ada alasan untuk tidak berbahagia.

" _All I Wanna Do! Wanna One_!"

Lee Daehwi selalu bermimpi untuk berada di atas panggung. Bahagianya tergambar jelas dulu ketika dia mendapat kesempatan menjadi _Center_ dari _Pick Me_. Tapi semua yang ia lakukan dalam empat bulan menjalani Produce 101 tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan ini. Dia, bersama kelompoknya sendiri, dan debut stage mereka. Dia, melakukan ini semua, dengan orang-orang yang ia sayangi dan mereka saling mendukung.

"Samuel!"

Daehwi berbalik ketika suara Jihoon menyita atensi semua orang disana. Dia melihat pemuda itu setengah berlari menghampiri seseorang di ujung ruangan.

"Jihoon-hyung!"

Dan di sanalah dia, Kim Samuel. Orang pertama yang menurut seorang Lee Daehwi, orang yang membuatnya bertanya seperti apa semesta bekerja ketika Samuel tidak jadi salah satu nama di antara sebelas orang malam itu.

Lama sekali sejak Daehwi memikirkan Kim Samuel, dan sekarang ... pemuda itu tersenyum ceria, tertawa tanpa beban, memeluk Jihoon dan Seongwoo, dan tidak ada kesedihan hinggap di matanya—seperti sedikit yang tampak di matanya ketika mereka bertemu di konser perpisahan.

Daehwi merutuki dirinya yang cengeng. Ia ingin menangis.

"Kenapa kau diam disitu?"

Dia menoleh, menemukan lengan seorang Bae Jinyoung merangkulnya. Jinyoung. Di saat seperti ini, Daehwi tersentak menyadari pemuda Bae itu benar-benar memperhatikannya.

"Jinyoung..."

"Kau tidak mau menyapa Samuel?" tatapan Jinyoung mengatakan, _apa yang kau lakukan disini?_

Lee Daehwi mengerjap. Jinyoung benar.

"SAMUEL!"

Dia melepaskan rangkulan itu dan tanpa berpikir langsung berlari menuju sosok yang menjadi pusat atensi para hyung-nya. Yang terakhir ia lihat adalah wajah terkejut Samuel, sebelum Daehwi menghambur memeluknya.

"Hei hei, Lee Daehwi!"

Lengan itu balas memeluknya, dan Lee Daehwi meminta dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menangis.

Ia tidak tahu ... bahwa ada bagian dari dirinya yang patah, hingga ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan mundur dan menatap lurus sepasang mata itu—dan dia lagi-lagi ingin menangis.

"Aku senang akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

 **(** Lee Daehwi menyalahkan dirinya untuk fakta bahwa diaj tidak mampu mengucapkan kata _akumerindukanmu_ ; karena sejak saat pertama, kesalahan Lee Daehwi adalah terlalu percaya pada rencana semesta. **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau menonton _V Live_."

Lee Daehwi berguling dari posisi tengkurap di atas tempat kala pintu kamarnya terbuka dan suara Bae Jinyoung menyapa telinganya.

"Hai, Jinyoung. Kau sudah selesai makan siang?" Daehwi tersenyum, dia sedikit bergeser ketika Jinyoung naik.

"Sudah. Kau menonton Samuel?" Jinyoung mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk menatap layar laptop yang tengah menampilkan siaran _V Live_. Daehwi mengangguk, "dia terlihat bahagia. Aku senang melihatnya." akunya. Lagipula, ini Bae Jinyoung. Daehwi tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun dari sahabatnya.

Bae Jinyoung (dan juga fans mereka) tidak perlu tahu bahwa ia sampai di titik dimana ia membuat akun untuk mengirim komentar seperti _kau keren, kau sangat tampan, semangat!, samuel oppa_ —

Tunggu. Itu sudah melewati batas. Jinyoung dan terutama dunia tidak boleh tahu.

"Oh, dia mengakhirinya."

Daehwi mengerjap, benar. Samuel sudah mengatakan _sampai jumpa_ dan membuat _love sign_ —

 _LOVE SIGN_ , Daehwi merengut.

—dan tak lama tertera tulisan bahwa siarannya berakhir. Begitu saja.

"Wah dia keren..."

Dia menatap layar dengan tatapan melamun, hingga menyadari Jinyoung tengah menatapnya. Daehwi mengangkat kepalanya, "apa?"

"Kau bisa meminta nomornya pada Seongwoo-hyung," kata pemuda itu dengan senyum tipis, "Seongwoo-hyung sepertinya masih saling berkirim pesan dengan Samuel."

Daehwi mengerjap, satu dua tiga. "Tidak ... untuk apa?"

Jinyoung mengangkat bahu, beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Aku tahu kau merindukannya." ucap pemuda itu sebelum melangkah keluar, "yang lain ingin membuat pancake, kau tidak mau bergabung?" tanyanya, sebelum menutup pintu—meninggalkan Lee Daehwi yang terdiam. Merindukannya. Apa dia merindukan Samuel?

 **(** _Ya._ **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau menangis? Daehwi, jangan menangis."

Mudah mengucapkan kata itu. Tapi melakukannya adalah hal yang paling tidak bisa seorang Lee Daehwi lakukan.

Samuel menepuk punggungnya pelan. Hal pertama yang Daehwi cari setelah semua kamera pergi adalah Samuel. Hal pertama yang Daehwi lakukan setelah menemukan Samuel adalah memeluknya. Hal pertama yang bisa ia lakukan setelah itu adalah menangis.

Dia sangat cengeng, Woojin pernah mengatakan itu dan dia benar. Perasaan adalah hal yang mempengaruhi kerja otaknya, bagaimana dia bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri?

"Kau harus bahagia, jangan menangis seperti itu."

Bahagia? Tentu saja. Dadanya sesak karena rasa bahagia. Tapi bahagia itu datang dengan sakit karena kesedihan, seorang Lee Daehwi berharap ia tidak seperti ini. Menjadi seorang perasa sangatlah melelahkan.

"Berhentilah menangis, Lee Daehwi."

Daehwi berharap dia bisa tertawa. Dia tahu semua orang yang melintas dan melihat mereka akan bertanya-tanya, bukannya keadaan ini terbalik?

Tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Maaf," guman Daehwi ketika akhirnya menarik diri, menyeka jejak air mata dengan jari-jari. Dia tidak menatap Samuel, tidak ingin pemuda itu melihatnya. "Aku menangis. Maaf."

Dia tahu, Samuel juga menangis. Ketika bertemu Jihoon, Jisung dan Seongwoo, dan mereka semua menghiburnya. Daehwi sekarang merasa bersalah.

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Lee Daehwi dari Wanna One, aku akan menunggu debut kalian dan mendukungmu."

Jangan menangis lagi, Lee Daehwi.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku menangis dan kau menghiburku, Muel. Harusnya aku memberimu kesempatan untuk menangis juga."

Lee Daehwi mengangkat kepalanya, dan tanpa bisa dicegah matanya bertubrukan dengan permata milik sang lawan bicara.

Dia ingin menangis, lagi lagi dan lagi.

 **(** _Kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang terpancar di sana ... bagaimana seorang yang baru berumur enam belas tahun menanggungnya?_ **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Never?"

"Showtime?"

Lee Daehwi dan Kim Samuel mengangguk bersamaan, senyum terulas ketika sadar keduanya mendapatkan pilihan yang sama-sama mereka inginkan.

"Aku akan mendapatkan tanda tangan Hyuna-sunbaenim untukmu. Tenang saja, Muel." Daehwi tertawa geli dengan pikiran kenapa Samuel sangatsangatsangat terpesona dengan pelatihnya—bukan hanya Samuel memang, tapi reaksi Kim Samuel selalu menarik bagi Lee Daehwi.

Samuel tertawa, "semoga menang, Lee Daehwi. Semangat."

"Semangat!"

 **(** _Menyemangati satu sama lain seperti ini, tidak ada yang melarang kan?_ **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kim Samuel."

Daehwi merasakan senyum nyaris terbit di wajahnya ketika ia menyebutkan nama itu. Bagus, ini benar-benar bagus.

 _Kenapa kau memilih Kim Samuel?_

Tentu saja karena dia hebat, pikir Lee Daehwi. Dia bisa melakukan semuanya, dia sangat hebat.

 _Tidak ada alasan lain_ , pikir Daehwi, _hanya itu._

Lee Daehwi dan Kim Samuel dalam satu tim adalah gambaran paling brilian yang sangat ia sukai. Mereka bersama.

Daehwi melirik Samuel, di saat yang sama dengan mata pemuda itu jatuh padanya.

 _Ayo menangkan ini._

 **(** _Lee Daehwi tahu, bahkan semesta mengakui mereka akan membuat kombinasi yang kuat._ **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Youngmin selalu berkata, kemampuan Daehwi bersosialisasi berada di tingkat A+++, dan hal ini terkadang membuat Daehwi lupa tidak semua orang suka didekati, tapi ... dia tidak peduli.

"Halo, aku Lee Daehwi."

Pemuda itu menatapnya bingung untuk sesaat. Daehwi menunggu. Tangannya terulur, dan senyum cerah menghiasi wajahnya. Lee Daehwi memang sengaja menunggu Samuel. Dia tidak memiliki kesempatan tadi, jadi sekarang jangan salahkan jika ia memblokir jalan Samuel hanya untuk berkenalan.

"Namaku Kim Samuel, senang berkenalan denganmu, Daehwi-ssi."

Dia membalas uluran tangan Daehwi, dan untuk sesaat pemuda bermarga Lee itu hanya menatapnya disana.

Senyumnya terulas.

"Ayo jadi yang terbaik bersama, Samuel."

Lihat kan?

Lee Daehwi tidak pernah salah dalam menentukan sesuatu. Dan sejak saat pertama, Kim Samuel adalah keputusan **terbaiknya**.

 **(** —dia melihat musim semi dan semuanya sempurna. **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Writer's Note :

MAAF MAAF. AKU NGGAK BERMAKSUD MEMBERI KALIAN TRASH SEPERTI INI AARGH AKU KEHILANGAN PIJAKAN.

Aku cinta SamHwi, duh. Maaf membuat kalian seperti ini, maaf. Ya ampun ini tidak jelas, aku pusing.

Ah ya ini alurnya mundur. Kali pertama aku bikin cerita dengan alur mundur, jadi maaf kacau huhu


End file.
